


[三好总攻]只会做1的Ω

by The Great Dickie Agency (KarlaZeit)



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26612986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarlaZeit/pseuds/The%20Great%20Dickie%20Agency
Summary: 全员我流αβΩ设定，cp是三好all+隐藏的实蒲+福切+艾甘。
Relationships: Miyoshi/Amari, Miyoshi/Kaminaga, Miyoshi/Tazaki, Miyoshi/all





	[三好总攻]只会做1的Ω

**Author's Note:**

> 全员我流αβΩ设定，cp是三好all+隐藏的实蒲+福切+艾甘。

酒筵散去，新郎神永取下联姻对象头顶的白色棉帽，正要草草了事，对方却动作爽利，将一根连在指环内侧的麻醉细针拍进了神永颈侧的血管。身为α的神永当场昏厥，待他恢复意识，浑身都散了架，原本不具备接纳能力的部位更是惊人地疼痛，同时伴随着苦涩和清凉——有人给他上过了药。被当作联姻工具、像抹布一样丢进神永家族的Ω，见他醒了，将抽到一半的烟蒂掷到他腿上：

“哭丧什么，你又不会怀孕。我赶着去学堂，再见。”

说完，除却白无垢礼服，换上深色紧身衣的Ω几个箭步窜上墙头，猫儿似的溜走了。天亮后，拖着疲惫的步伐，神永赶赴D机关入学测试的现场，重新见到了他的Ω家属。现在的Ω和他一样，拥有了全新的化名、伪装的身份、空白的过往，只有校长结城知道他们的家庭背景和亲属关系。开学初自我介绍，Ω说了一句话：

“名字是三好，我只做攻。”

这真不是戏言，神永麻木地想。被开拓过的地方，到现在都隐隐作痛。他和三好被提拔为干部，在八位同期生中间充当矛盾调解员的角色。可要是我和三好打起来，又谁来调解啊？结城这老货，怎么敢招收破绽百出的Ω做正式学员？居心何在？

他的担忧不无道理。很快，被军部派来负责监视的佐久间中尉，就让三好轻松拿下。攻上本垒的当晚，整座大楼都弥漫着佐久间青涩的信香。波多野难以置信地抗议：“怎会有人蠢到用炸鸡当信息素！”

“区区天保钱而已，何必计较。”实井挂着假笑，似有若无地挤兑同为军校出身的小田切。小田切埋头看书，福本看小田切，甘利和田崎正陪着馋虫直犯的波多野抽鬼牌。神永从牌堆抬眼，宿舍房间里只有同为α的实井隐约散出黄竹和漆的清香，其他人都是β，没有味道；这是最好的伪装。

三好的费洛蒙是初雪、苹果和重瓣大花玫瑰。远赴英伦执行任务、被迫注射吐真剂的时候，神永迷迷糊糊想起他被婚约者强行征用的那个夜晚。伦敦的特情头子没有问他家里人的事，大概早已调查彻底，知道他出身优越，十岁出头就破格被帝国大学录取，跳级毕业，在美国留学期间，同上流社会的小姐缔结了婚约，又因本家有意进一步巩固军政界的地位，特召他回国，与华族大户的私生子女联姻，同胞的哥哥则留在驻美大使馆，继续担任书记官。

特情头子反复刺探神永，要他说出英美境内分布的情报网络，结果问出的不过是些风花雪月腐朽之事，最后药效过去，还让神永借力逃掉，丢人现眼。顶替神永接过英伦事务的，是机关最杰出的苏东联络员田崎。他前脚刚到伦敦，三好后脚便伪造死亡，从冰封的欧陆跟来，帮助田崎甩脱一系列盯梢的眼线。两人躲进田崎在牛津租住过的学生宿舍，久别重逢更加亲热。

三好掐灭香烟，焦油和田崎释放的信香封闭在狭小室内，浓度足以致命。电暖器一直开着，田崎还是说冷。三好反身和他相拥。玛格达琳钟楼敲了九响，三好咬着田崎的后颈，问他：“还冷吗？”

“好多了。”田崎蜷起身，护住下腹，“能怀上吗？和你生的孩子，一定聪明又骄傲，眼睛大又亮。”

那大概需要医学奇迹吧，三好忧郁地想，Ω让β生育的先例，放眼全世界都找不到。不过，田崎也不能算是百分百的β。就在三好抱他的夜晚，他的费洛蒙变成了清苦的桔梗花。在他之前，还有佐久间和小田切，炸鸡和烤芋头，加上被实井压榨出烈火干柴与巧克力暖香的蒲生，天保钱统统都是美食基调，害得在法兰西分化成α的波多野吓到了自己——他的章鱼丸子信香，迷惑了抵抗组织和德军的很多人士——几乎所有不知情的α都以为小个子的东方人是好吃的甜美Ω，也因此付出了血的代价。

“死亡”羽翼庇护下的海岛假日并未持续太久，远逃大洋彼岸观鸟的神永再次暴露身份，被当地特情部门逮捕拘留。三好受命前往美国驰援。本应执行此项任务的甘利受困在火奴鲁鲁无法脱身，临时调度二三期生跨越国界又太过显眼，唯有三好一介“已死”之身，蜕皮似的一次又一次抛弃原来的身份——痛恨出身宿命论的他，倒是巴不得换种活法度过余生——幽灵一般游荡在世间，挑剔、精致，又妥帖、温驯，出色完成结城赋予的各项使命。

“为什么，那么听话？”临别前，田崎问三好。后者亲了田崎的眼睛：

“再见面，孩子就大了。你不要难过。”

他们的小孩在襁褓里安睡。三好搭上客船，漂洋过海，舍身用自己换出被俘的神永，转手摧毁了整座关押的牢池。神永被折磨得皮包骨头，染着毒瘾，即使在晴好的白天也会忽然歇斯底里地抽搐惊叫。三好目前的身份是第二代日裔美国人，家里开矿，本人从事艺术收藏买卖的同时，兼作美国特情机构招募的探子。他假借生意的渠道，钓上了与世隔绝的甘利，发展为自己的下线。两人在冰淇淋车里做的时候，神永叼着雪茄形状的冰棍，坐在车顶望天，充当大型的狮子吉祥物。甘利释放的芒果芭菲和玉米花信香完美地融入甜品小车的氛围，为售货员艾玛招徕络绎不绝的顾客。神永原有的强烈攻击性费洛蒙——咖啡、烈酒、铁锈、硝烟——让英美机构联手改造成了人畜无害的红茶滋味。他的脸和从前不一样了，没人认得他是莲水书记官的胞弟、莲水本家唯一的继承人。他看起来和艾玛相处融洽，甚至比艾玛还稚幼一些。

战败的那年，田崎开门接纳了从印度支那撤离的福本，苏联联络员爱莲娜则为他们送来了前线俘虏小田切。小田切的芋香，同福本的椰子、香茅和白胡椒搅在一起，糅合成孩子喜爱的冬日浓汤。所有人见到田崎的孩子都难掩惊讶。很明显，那是来自三好的血脉，神秘的高贵气质，猫儿似的眼眸，冰洁如霜的脸庞。同期的几位叔伯都想把孩子雪藏起来，不让这个世界为难他。然而猫是藏不住的，他十一岁上就从牛津飞去了伯克利，在那里初遇了神永，数年后不顾生父三好阻挠，永久标记了神永。身残志坚的神永只身逃回日本，在结城的鼓励下重办学校，事业未竟，便撒手人寰。他的独女继承了莲水和有崎两家的产业，追求者的队伍已经排到了巴拿马。

三好和甘利至死生活在一起。有时田崎会来探亲。水果芭菲混合初雪覆盖的山花，飘散在每个房间。火炉烧得很热，坐在火边看书的艾玛感受到爸爸的气息，不由抬头去嗅。好甜，她发自内心地赞叹，她的内海爸爸是世界上最好的α。


End file.
